


Когда всё тайное становится явным

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Сара думает, что Лен находит ее привлекательной до одной великой попойки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается ментальная оргия Штейна с женой и Ронни c Кейтлин. Они нечаянно)

Сценарий «он и она встретились, подружились и после стали особенно близки» был ей интересен разве что в ранней юности, когда Сара еще носила разлетающиеся юбки вместе с кедами, воровала у старшей сестры косметику, но не парней, и зарабатывала, сидя с детьми, а не убивая людей.   
То есть бесконечно давно. 

Во взрослой жизни, начавшейся после острова, она привыкла полагаться на страсть, ту самую, что вспыхивала с первого взгляда и после заставляла возвращаться к одному и тому же человеку. Из этой страсти могла прорасти дружба, как случилось с Ниссой, но только потом. 

По крайней мере, так было раньше. До воскрешения. И до «Легенд». 

***

С Леонардом, как она звала его про себя временами максимально пафосным тоном, чтобы повеселиться, было легко и приятно — шутить, развлекаться, пить и флиртовать. Не будь они членами одного экипажа на маленьком корабле, какая-нибудь из их совместных посиделок обязательно закончились бы в постели. Резкий в словах, не лишенный обаяния и интеллекта, самоуверенный и такой избирательный к тем, кого можно допустить в узкий круг своих, Лен определенно казался ей привлекательным. А она — ему, во всяком случае с самой первой встречи и до последнего дня Сара не раз и не два ловила на себе его весьма довольный представшими видами взгляд.

Но они были членами одной команды посреди приключения, от которого зависело будущее целого мира, и, что гораздо важнее, ни один из них не делал шаг первым.   
Сара не хотела брать на себя никакую ответственность, наслаждаясь тем, что есть. А Лен хранил интригу или сокращал дистанцию в единственном для себя возможном темпе — чрезвычайно медленно. Во всяком случаем, в это она верила почти также свято, как в то, что может убить человека как минимум тридцатью разными способами.   
До одного случая. 

***

После великого спасения родственников и знакомства со своими молодыми версиями они, не сговариваясь, полным составом как следует уделили внимание напиткам, сгенерированным Гидеон, на которую, кажется, общая радость тоже повлияла каким-то образом.   
Крепким алкогольным напиткам. 

Лен, было задумавшийся после встречи с сестрой, понемногу размяк. К тому же Мик сменил гнев на милость и теперь не пытался держаться от бывшего друга как можно подальше, а сидел рядом, согревая бок и смешивая коктейли для других. После своего фиаско на Диком Западе сам он пробовать их не спешил и не велся на подначки Сары. Кендра тоже не стала соревноваться, вместо этого почти с ногами забравшись на Рэя, опьяневшего еще быстрее Джекса, развлекавшего их байками из своей жизни в коллежде. Профессор осуждающе кивал головой, слушая о буднях студентов, но для своих лет держался поразительно стойко. И всё шло относительно прилично, пока загрустивший после очередного шота Рип, извинившись, не оставил их. 

Джекс тут же заговорщицки подмигнул, и вольготно развалившись на диване, обратился к той части жизни студентов, что состояла из смелых эротических экспериментов. Профессор, вместо того, чтобы мешать ему пить дальше или рассказывать, начал мечтательно улыбаться. А Сара, признаться, так заслушалась, что пропустила момент, когда сидящие почти за ее спиной Кендра и Рэй завозились. Кендра с совершенно невинным выражением лица придерживала коленом подушку, прикрывающую пах Рэя, чьи ресницы дрожали, а рукой гладила его по спине, а возможно — судя по углу, под которым был согнут ее локоть — и намного ниже. 

— Вот же, — подумала Сара и оглянулась влево, где также вне поля ее зрения сидели Лен и Мик, чтобы поделиться наблюдением, и замерла. Потому что Мик сидел с закушенной губой, пока Лен гладил его ногу — от колена до паха, медленно двигаясь по ткани пальцами, собирая ее в складки,и тут же разглаживая. Его горящий дикий взгляд блуждал от лица Мика к его шее, затем к груди и обратно, также медленно, как пальцы двигались по телу. Сара поправила волосы так, чтобы видеть сквозь их завесу обоих, и аккуратно поставила пустой шот на столик перед собой. Мик, судорожно выдохнув, остановил пальцы Лена, прикрыв их ладонью. Справа, чему-то удивляясь, неразборчиво пробормотал Рэй и раздался бархатный смешок Кендры, впереди Штейн перебил Джекса, не поверив рассказу, потому что сам пробовал что-то эдакое, а слева Мик гладил пойманную им руку: запястье, местечки между пальцами, тыльную сторону ладони. И теперь Лен застыл с полуприкрытыми глазами, опираясь на спинку дивана затылком, изо всех сил пытаясь дышать ровно. 

Ну надо же. Две-четвертых того, что Сара испытывала, глядя на них сейчас, составляла досада — так ошибиться, такое пропустить. Одна — возбуждение. И еще одна — любопытство. Как далеко они способны зайти сейчас, кто под кого прогнется, когда они уединяться... Но ее, да и всех остальных отвлек подскочивший с места Джекс: 

— Что?! Что разделю с ВАМИ, ПРОФЕССОР?!   
Штейн снял очки, чтобы помассировать глаза, и тяжело вздохнул.   
— Эротические переживания.   
— А?!

Очки вернулись на место. 

— Мы контролируем, что передавать друг другу, только когда сосредоточены. Понимаете?  
— НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!  
— Я тоже не верил, пока Ронни и Кейтлин, кхм, не добавили свои эмоции к нашим с супругой. Удивительный опыт, доложу я вам. Затмевающий все те детские шалости, о которых вы тут полчаса распинаетесь.   
— Где Рип? — сипло спросил в тишине Рэй. — Я хочу забыть эти последние пять минут навсегда.   
— Уверен? — ласково уточнила Кендра.   
— Не всё из этих пяти минут! И, кажется, пора расходиться, друзья!   
— Да я же теперь не смогу!.. Не смогу!..  
— Сможете, молодость обязательно возьмет свое!   
— ААаааааааааааа!..  
— За новые горизонты! — добавила к общему хору Сара, салютуя шотом убегающему Джексу, прежде чем оглянуться на Лена и Мика, которые так ничего и не сказали, и обнаружить, что те уже исчезли. 

Когда вслед за ними ушли и все остальные, Сара подлила себе еще, закинула ноги на столик и обратилась к Гидеон:

— А можешь ли ты проиграть мне же мои сны с медсестрой? 

Вечер, что называется, удается.


End file.
